New Beginnings
by queenofthe7kingdoms
Summary: Gendry Baratheon meets troublemaker Arya Stark AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I decided to start this story aside from my other one. I am not giving up on the other one, in fact I think it's almost done. So this is a continuing story from the one shot I made called New Beginnings. **

* * *

"Gendrrrry," Cersei said in a soft sing-song voice as she walked into her son's room. "Wake up; you don't want to be late for your first day of a new school!"

All she got for a response was a grumble.

She put her hands on her hips, and sighed as she realized he wasn't going to move. She knew he was awake and could hear him. She turned and left his room, and he was silently thankful for the noise of her heels clanking against the floor to disappear.

A few seconds later, he heard someone's fast footsteps coming towards his room, and his little sister burst into his room and she yelled his name. "Gendry! GENDRY! WAKE UP!"

He was awake.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He said, rolling around to face her. He came face to face with the little nine year old, and he said, "Hey."

She giggled and pushed his hair from his eyes. "Your hair is sooo messy!"

He reached up and mussed her hair. "So is yours."

"Hey watch the hair!" She backed up, and smoothed her hair back, glaring at him.

If looks could kill.

XXX

Arya woke up to her alarm clock which played the song Levels by Avicii.

She sat up and rubbed her groggy eyes, and got up to get ready. She settled with black skinny jeans and her favorite Guns N Roses band tank. She walked barefoot across the hall from her room towards the bathroom, and found her sister already there using the flat iron. Arya walked into the decent sized bathroom, and set to her own hair. It didn't go unnoticed to her that Sansa rolled her eyes.

If Sansa and Arya walked down the street and told a random stranger that they were sisters, the stranger would most likely laugh their ass off.

Sansa was tall, around 5'7, had long auburn hair, looked more like their mother (she was the only one out of the family), and was graceful in everything she did. Arya wasn't as graceful as her sister, was around 5', had long black hair (natural, not dyed), and looked more like their father. But she did have more curves than Sansa, which she guessed was a bonus. And she could wear heels better.

When Arya walked down the stairs she saw her brother Jon sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in one hand, and his blackberry in the other. Arya walked past him, reaching for the door when he spoke up. "Hey, Arya." He said gently.

_Damn_, Arya thought, having thought she could have just slipped out the door without him noticing.

"Hey Jon."

"Have a good day, and don't get in any trouble, please." She looked back to see he was looking at her.

"I'll try my best," she said. "Can't make any promises."

Jon smiled anyway, and she couldn't help but return it.

Arya walked to her black car parked behind Sansa's pink one. Yeah, _pink._ Arya still wondered how someone could actually paint a car pink, of all colors.

She drove a few miles, and waited in the driveway of her friend's house. She finally saw Ros walking out the door.

"What takes you so long to get ready in the morning?" Arya asked her as her friend got in the passenger seat.

Ros laughed and said, "I couldn't decide whether to wear the skirt or the jeans."

"It takes you that long?" Arya asked skeptically as she drove towards their school.

Ros said, "Hey, not all of us are graced with amazing, to die for curves."

"You have curves!" Arya said.

"Not as hot as your's," Ros argued, flipping the mirror down and putting Victoria's Secret lipgloss on her lips.

"Sansa's a different story," Arya said, causing Ros to laugh.

"Her only curves are her so called boobs," Ros said and Arya laughed even harder.

XXX

Gendry almost got lost as he drove to the school, but finally found his way. He pulled into the parking lot of _SevenKingdomsHigh school_, and attempted to find the parking spot designated for him.

When he got out of the car, he glanced at a group of people, which consisted of two girls (both were ogling him) and two guys (who were ogling his ride). He turned to leave when one of those guys said, "Dude! Nice ride!"

Gendry turned around to say, "Thanks."

"What year is it?" They guy asked.

"This year," he answered, and then he found an excuse to get to his classes.

His first class went pretty good, and he noticed that a few girls were stealing glances towards him, but when he glanced at them, they smiled and he just smiled back out of earnest, not really interested, and looked back towards his work. He had joined the school about halfway through the first semester, and found it rather easy to catch up on his schoolwork.

His second class turned out to be his favorite. He listened to his teacher, Mr. Forel, talk in a thick foreign accent about medieval sword fighting. At the end of class, as everyone filed out of the room, he overheard some students making fun of an overweight guy. Gendry stopped them, and the other students left the overweight boy alone, seizing up Gendry's height and size, thinking he could give them all one punch and they'd be on the ground. That's how he met his first friend, Hot Pie.

Gendry sat with Hot Pie at lunch, actually thankful that he sat alone. He didn't want to be overwhelmed. Hot Pie quickly became a friend, and was an easy person to talk to. While Hot Pie was telling him about the teachers who he shared with Gendry, Gendry glanced to his left to see a girl with long, auburn hair standing by some friends. He only glanced at her, and then avoided his eyes, when Hot Pie had followed his gaze.

"That's Sansa Stark," Hot Pie said as if Gendry wondered.

"Oh," was all Gendry replied with.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Hot Pie asked.

"Yeah, kinda. She's not really my type though," Gendry said honestly.

"She's completely different from her sister Arya. They're both pretty, just in their own different ways."

"Mmhmm," Gendry mumbled, not hearing what he said. He was busy reading a text message from his baby brother Tommen.

The rest of the day went by fast, and Gendry had returned to Mr. Forel's class before going home to hand in his summer work.

"You do not need to stay after your last class, Mr. Baratheon." Gendry's Foreign Arts teacher, Mr. Forel said to him.

"I finished my summer assignment, and wanted to hand it to you." Gendry said.

"Thank you, now have a good day, Mr. Waters. I hope you enjoyed your first day of your senior year of this High School."

"I did, thank you Mr. Forel."

While Gendry was on the way to his car, he couldn't help but notcie a girl sitting cross legged in the grass. He looked around, to see she was the only other one in the parking lot. She was trying to light a cigarette.

"Are you sure you want to smoke on school grounds?" He blurted out by mistake.

She looked up at him after she lit her cigarette. "Are you stupid?" She asked.

Gendry couldn't help but smile, as he took in her features. She had long, black curly hair, wore black skinny jeans, with a Guns N Roses band top. She also wore big dark sunglasses, so Gendry couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with a girl enjoying a cigarette?"

"No." He said, his hands in his pockets.

She gave him a blank look, her lips parted for a moment. She took a puff of her cigarette and said, "Aren't you the new guy...Gendry or something? What are you doing here?"

"I had to hand in my summer assignment for a teacher." Gendry said.

She took another puff and said, "Mr. Forel?"

"How'd you know?"

The girl pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, revealing two beautiful dark gray eyes. Actually, the girl was very beautiful in general. She had a sense of being real, nothing like the other girls that Gendry met earlier that day.

Gendry had to stop himself from staring.

"I have his class, but skipped it today." She said.

"You missed an interesting lesson on sword fighting in medieval times," Gendry told her.

For the first time, the girl laughed, showing Gendry one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen.

The girl, finished off her cigarette, and stood up. She wasn't tall, but maybe five foot. She reached Gendry's midsection.

"Well, as much as I'd love to chat with you, I have to head home or my brother will have a cow." Before she turned around to head to her car, she added, "Have a good day, boss."

"What's your name?" Gendry asked. "You know mine."

"You wouldn't remember my name." She said.

"I think I will." he said.

"Arya," she told him.

Gendry nodded. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I doubt that." she said.

"I don't."

Arya flashed him a smile again, and said, "Bye Gendry."

"Bye Arya."

She gave him one wave, and then turned to head to her car. Gendry walked to his with a stupid grin on his face, and realized his day had gotten much better than he expected


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**So half of this chapter is fluff and I aplogize for that, it wasn't meant to be like that. Also, I'm saying this now: I made the age difference two years instead of four between Arya and Gendry, only becuase I want them to graduate high school together. I find it easier that way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a love for Joe Dempsie and his abs **

**I hope you like this chapter **

* * *

Gendry unlocked the door to walk into the kitchen to find his little sister sitting at the counter, and his mother slicing an apple for her.

"Hey Gendry," his mother said.

"Hey guys, what are you two ladies doing?" Gendry asked as he sat beside his sister.

"Nothing," Myrcella giggled, to which Gendry raised his eyebrow at their mother who had the same look on her face.

"Your sister was telling me about a cute boy at school she's had her eye on for a while," Cersei said smiling.

"AM NOT!" Myrcella said quickly and Gendry laughed.

"Oh? A boyfriend?" Gendry asked, leaning his temple on his fist and facing his sister.

Myrcella suddenly started to blush and giggle. "Stop it!" She said, sending his arm a light punch.

"Ow!" Gendry mocked as he held his arm. "Okay, okay! I surrender!" He said as he held his hands up, causing Myrcella to giggle again.

When she calmed down, she said, "Do you have a girlfriend, Gendry?"

Gendry smiled, and heard their mother chuckle. "No I just got here. It's too soon," he said.

"sooo," she said, resting her chin on both of her closed fists, and frowning deeply at the uneaten apple slices on the plate in front of her. Gendry raised his eyebrow as he watched his sister in her suddenly sad state. "You never met ANY girls today that you like?" She looked over at her brother and crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you?"

Gendry just full out laughed. "What?" He asked.

"Well if you didn't meet a pretty girl, then you must have done something wrong. Did you smell stinky?"

"I took a shower this morning!" he said, shaking his head.

Myrcella leaned over and took a whiff of his arm, and then leaned back with her nose scrunched up. "Yep. That's the problem."

"Okay, young lady," Cersei said, standing in front of Myrcella. "Finish up your apple and then get to your homework." She said in a gentle but firm voice.

Myrcella reluctantly agreed and when she left to her room, Cersei raised her eyebrow at Gendry.

He glanced up at her and then said, "What?"

"You met a girl today, didn't you?"

"Actually yeah," Gendry said, deeming it safe since his sister or brother weren't there.

"oooh," Cersei said, leaning her chin on her interlaced fingers in front of him. "Tell me more."

"Well, I don't know if it's really anything yet. I only met her, and her name is Arya."

"Arya? That's a pretty name," Cersei said. "She must be special if she caught _your _eye."

"Alright mom, I'm going to pick up Tommen," Gendry said, standing up.

"Nice save," Cersei said.

XXX

Arya unlocked the back door to their house to find Sansa sitting at the counter with her friend, Jeyne Poole.

As soon as she walked in, both girls stopped laughing as they were, and Arya could've sworn Jeyne glared at her.

Arya just ignored them and headed towards the stairs for her room. When she was gone, both girls started talking again.

When she was safe in her room, she locked her door and then lay down, used her remote for her stereo and turned on her The XX cd. Whenever she turned on her music, Arya was always instantly relaxed. She snuggled into her blankets, falling asleep quickly.

When Arya woke up a few hours later, she trudged down the stairs to hear Sansa and Jeyne were still talking. Instead of walking in the kitchen to get something to eat, she settled for sitting on the couch, and starting her homework. She couldn't help but overhear Sansa and Jeyne talking, they were giggling like a bunch of girls.

"He's so hot!" Sansa was saying.

_Oh dear god heaven forbid Sansa find a hot guy_. Arya silently put her input in the conversation.

"I would like a piece of that!" Jeyne said.

Arya rolled her eyes _I'd like to meet one guy she _doesn't _want a piece of_.

"His name is even hot!" Sansa squealed.

_Oh my gods Sansa stop. _Arya thought.

"Gendry is a really hot name," Jeyne agreed.

_Heh Gen- wait _Arya chocked on the sudden gust of air that she inhaled. _Gendry? They're talking about Gendry? _Arya laughed silently so they wouldn't hear her. That was who they were talking about? Arya gave up listening to them, so she walked back to her room, and opened her window. She lit a cigarette and planned on doing nothing the rest of the night.

XXX

Arya was late for her Foreign Arts class, and realized quickly she didn't quite like having to walk into class late. She mumbled a quick sorry to Mr. Forel, and sat down in her chair in the back of the class. Ros, who was on her right, leaned over and whispered, "What was it this time?"

"Sansa and her stupid fucking pink convertible," Arya muttered under her breathe. The only reason Arya was late was because Sansa's car broke down while she was driving to school, and Arya had to drive her sorry ass to the car dealership and get someone to fix her car.

Ros giggled softly, and Arya couldn't help but laugh too. If the teacher heard them, he didn't say anything.

When Arya noticed a certain black haired back of a head, she stopped what she was doing. She was stuck between watching and listening to the teacher talking, and stealing glances at that certain back of the head.

She didn't know how long she glanced at the back of that head, but she did jump when the person on her left whispered in her ear, "Mmm, isn't that sexy hair?"

"Shut up, Ramsay!" She said quickly, feeling embarrassed instantly.

His soft laugh tickled her ear, and also sent a chill down her spine.

Arya saw the boy with the dark black hair turned his head (finally!) and she saw that was the same boy she talked to the day before. Gendry.

"Mmmm," Ros murmured as she leaned over to Arya, so Arya was the only one who heard her. "Hello there," she said in her sexy voice, the one she used when she saw something she liked.

Arya started to laugh, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"You can't deny _that _is hot," Ross said as she ran a hand through her long red hair.

No…no Arya couldn't deny that.

It wasn't until she saw Gendry laugh at something the fat boy said-Hot Pies or something- that she realized he was like a role model.

"He's like a fucking role model," Ros murmured again, only for Arya's ears again.

"An Abercrombie role model," Arya said in a dreamy voice. _Did I say that out loud?_ Arya mentally kicked herself, and she heard Ramsay scoff beside her.

Whatever she did, Arya had to promise herself she wouldn't get caught up with Gendry Baratheon ever ever _ever_,or it would mean trouble for both of them.

That didn't prove to be difficult until she saw him again, when he was transferring to her study hall. And he was sat right at her table, across from her.

It wasn't his fault he was put right across from her, and she knew that. She didn't have anything to do, and she didn't want to be caught ogling at him by accident, so she picked out the book from her backpack, the one she used for situations like that.

"Hey," she heard him say while she was reading her book. She didn't hear anyone reply, so she peered at him over her book, and saw he was staring at her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi," she said simply, looking back at her book

"Long time no see, huh?" He continued.

"Oh yeah, its been forever ago since third period," she said sarcastically.

He laughed, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from doing the same. She cleared her throat slightly and focused back on her book.

"Is that a good book?" he asked.

"Yeah," _fuck this, I'm not even reading it. _

She heard him pull something out of his backpack, and she stole glances to see what it was that he was doing.

He was finishing a paper for one of his classes, and was finishing writing it. Arya raised her eyebrow and looked back at the book, turning pages to make it look like she was actually doing something.

"Who do you have for English?" He asked her.

"Miss Targaryen," she answered when she saw the study hall teacher walk by.

"Hey so do I," he said.

Arya felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and she pulled it out to see a text from Ros.

Ros: _I hate Mr. Lannister._

Arya: _What happened now?_

Ros: _He won't accept my paper I worked hard on._

Arya: _The paper you worked hard on copying?_

Ros: _Shut up you bitch_

Arya: _lmao_

Arya saw someone sit beside Gendry in her peripheral vision, and she looked up to see Jeyne, Sansa's best bitch.

"Hey Gendry," she said in her flirtatious voice.

"Hey Jeyne," he said.

"So, uh… a couple of my friends and I are going to a club later tonight, you should come with," she said.

"Oh tha-" he was cut off when she held out a piece of paper to him.

"Cool, so call me later, yeah?" She slid the paper to him, and then stood up and left.

Arya started to laugh, and then covered it with a cough.

She was thankful for the bell to ring, and so she threw her stuff in her bag and all but ran. She desperately needed a smoke.

XXX

Gendry offered to take Hot Pie home, and had to listen to him talk for ages about absolutely nothing.

"So, Jeyne Poole invited me to go to a club tonight with her and some friends," Gendry said when Hot Pie took a breather in between his stories.

"And you're going right?" Hot Pie said.

"I don't think so."

"Dude, I hope you're fucking joking. That was _Jeyne Poole_." He said it as if that was supposed to explain everything. "She's one of the hottest girls in school, dude. To not go with her would be the stupidest fucking decision ever. You have to go."

"I…Tell me about Arya Stark," Gendry said suddenly.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Hot Pie scoffed.

"I met her," was all Gendry said.

"Dude, Arya Stark is fucking bad news, man. Don't let her hot looks fool you. She's only sixteen, but she almost went to Juvenile for doing shit at her last home. She lives with her brother and sister, all 'cause her dad sent her here. It was either here or jail for her. And she does drugs and drinks and shit like that, you don't wanna get to know her…if you want to get to know Arya and not _Jeyne Poole_, then you really are dumb.

"Get out of my car, Hot Pie."

"Not until you text Jeyne."

About ten minutes passed of Hot Pie yelling at Gendry and Gendry yelling back, Gendry texted Jeyne.

"What did I just do?" Gendry asked aloud, more to himself.

"You just made your life ten times better, my friend," Hot Pie said.

"Get out of my car, Hot Pie."

Hot Pie finally did, and Gendry received a text from Jeyne almost immediately. _Great ;) Pick me up around 10:30?_

As Gendry drove home, all he could think about was what Hot Pie said earlier, _Arya Stark is fucking bad news_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's** **the club scene! I know some readers are wondering about what was said in the last chapter, but I can't give anything away! It's part of the story (:**

* * *

Arya was thankful it was Friday, and since it was Friday, Jon wouldn't be home until 2 or 3 (his hours were very strange). When Arya walked into the kitchen, Sansa was already there, making a smoothie. She was also on the phone, so Arya only picked up bits and pieces of conversation.

"So, he agreed to go with you…yes! I'd love to go…John will be late…no, _she _won't."

Arya glanced at Sansa to see she was already glaring in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come with you, Jeyne," Sansa continued, bringing her attention back to what she was making. "I'll be on my way in half an hour."

_Bless this day! _Arya thought, thanking whatever made her sister decide to actually leave the house for the afternoon (or night).

Much to Sansa's disgust, Arya grabbed a piece of leftover pizza (Sansa didn't like pizza as she claimed it was bad for you blah blah blah) and all but ran back to her room.

Safe in her room, Arya pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Ros.

Arya: _Sansa's going out with Jeyne, take me somewhere too._

Ros almost replied back immediately.

Ros: _I know exactly where to go. We'll pick you up at 8. And bring your fake ID._

Arya silently thanked her luck.

Arya: _I love my racy Redhead_

Ros: _I love you too, my bodacious Brunette ;) _

Arya laughed out loud once, wishing it was already 8:00.

XXX

Arya stood in front of her closet, freshened up from her quick shower. Knowing Ros, Arya was going to be taken to a bar or a club. They've gone to both plenty of times before, but Arya felt like this time was going to be different. A part of her brain was hoping she would meet a guy or something.

She turned her stereo on, feeling already pumped up by dancing around to Kids of 88.

She picked out her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a gold crop top (which showed off her belly button ring), and a pair of black flats.

Now, to make herself appear older, she rimmed her eyes with charcoal liner, and put on a bit of blush. By doing simple things to her features, Arya appeared much older. Ros had shown her what to do, and she would always thank her friend for that.

When she heard the car horn in her driveway, she took her phone off its charger, and left.

Ros's older brother, Ryan was the one driving. Arya hopped in the back with Ros, and saw that Ramday was in the front seat too. He handed Arya a bottle of liquid, which she immediately took a swig of, and she felt her chest heat up with the warmth offered by the liquid.

"So, do you want to just go dancing, or do you plan on getting drunk and having a blast?" Ros asked Arya.

"Getting drunk and having a blast!" Arya said as she put the window down and lit her cigarette.

"That's my girl!" Ros said proudly as she took one of Arya's cigarettes.

Ros and Arya giggled like two girls after the security man accepted their fake ID's. Ros took Arya's hand and led her towards the bar, both laughing as they weaved in and out of the sea of bodies dancing on the floor.

XXX

Gendry had arrived at the night club hours earlier with Jeyne, Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, and some guy named Theon Greyjoy who was Sansa's cousin. It had been a few hours since arriving at said club, and Gendry wasn't really having fun. Sure, he had a few drinks, but not enough to gethim drunk. He did not enjoy Jeyne's company, who preoccupied her time with either flirting with Gendry, or drinking at the bar, so it was safe to say she was drunk as could be. Sansa and Margaery were almost as drunk, but were busy dancing with men whom Gendry has never met. Gendry did however enjoy talking to Theon, who he could easily see as a friend.

"Gendry!" Jeyne yelled his name even though he was only about three feet from her. "Dance with me!"

"Oh no, I'm-"

Jeyne grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and yelled, "Don't be such a pansy ass!" She dragged him out to the dance floor.

The music was loud, and Gendry kept bumping into other people, and Jeyne was trying to get him to move his body along with the tempo of the music, but he wasn't feeling up to it. He just kind of stood there for a few minutes.

Jeyne just wasn't the type of girl who he wanted to dance with. Just as he thought of who he did want to be with, he saw her.

Some feet away from him and Jeyne, was Arya Stark. Even though the lights were dark, and the music almost gave him a headache, he knew it was her. The short girl was dancing with her friend, Ros. It didn't go unnoticed to him how sexy she looked as she danced around to the beat of the music. She moved her body in perfect time to the lyrics and beat as if she did it a hundred times before.

Gendry didn't realize he stopped moving completely, and Jeyne told him he was no fun, and she went in a different direction, leaving Gendry to do as he wanted.

Without thinking of what he was doing exactly, or what he would say to her, Gendry made his way towards Arya, weaving in and out of the people that blocked his path towards her.

When he reached her, Ros was the first to notice him, and she wordlessly turned Arya around so she could see him.

"Gendry!" She said happily, her face breaking into a smile.

He said, "Hey," but was sure the music drowned his voice.

Ros pushed Arya forward, who swayed on her feet for a few moments, before regaining composure. She took Gendry's hand in her own, and pulled him deeper into the crowd of people away from Ros.

Gendry couldn't help but notice how her hand was warm in his own.

She led him out to the heart of the floor, where everyone around them was drunk dancing. The air was warm with the heat of the bodies of the people around them, but Arya hadn't noticed. She started to dance, if you could call it that. She moved her body to the tempo, coming alive with the music. She saw the Gendry quite didn't know what he was doing, so she showed him what to do.

Gendry actually started to have fun, all because of Arya. Drunk or not (which she definitely was), she knew what to do, and how to make Gendry feel warm all over. Every touch, every brush set his skin in flames and electricity, and he liked it. It wasn't until Arya pulled him down to her level and kissed him, that he really felt alive. And kiss him she did. She put her arms around his neck, and he easily lifted her off the ground.

He didn't know if it was the few drinks finally getting to his brain, or if it was taste of Arya (he figured it was the latter), but he deepened the kiss, to which she didn't disapprove of.

The kiss was broken when someone pushed Arya aside. Gendry's eyes flew open to see Jeyne had pushed Arya.

"He's my date!" Jeyne shouted at Arya even though both girls were only a few feet from each other. "Fuck off bitch!"

"Ary-" Gendry started, but then she turned on her heels and left abruptly.

XXX

Arya wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. It happened so fast.

Arya metally scolded herself. _I'm so so so stupid. I kissed him and he's here with Jeyne the slut. What did I expect anyway? That he'd be _okay _with being with me, afer I'd probably tell him what happened at my last home? Arya you're a fucking idiot. _

Arya finally found Ros sitting at the bar by herself (thankfully)

"Hey Ary-" Ros started, but then stopped when she saw Arya on the verge of crying. "What's wrong? You were getting it on with him! He kissed you! Why are you here?"

"He's with Jeyne Poole," Arya said.

"What? Oh hell no! Wha-" Ros peered over Arya's shoulder and her jaw dropped. Arya turned around to see a perfect view of Jeyne with her tongue down Gendry's throat.

To Arya, it felt as if time had slowed down for her. It was like that cliché scene in the movies where the hot girl (in her case, guy) was being kissed by their date, and the other one sadly watched it all happen on the sidelines.

Arya felt Ros take her hand, and Ros pulled her through another part of the club. Arya didn't know where she was being taken until she saw Ros was leading her to the outside balcony.

As soon as they were outside, Arya lit a cigarette.

"Those assholes! Dammit." Ros cursed.

Arya silently smoked her cigarette, feeling better that Ros was there with her.

"I don't even know what I was thinking. I'd never be able to be with Gendry anyway. Not with those rumors and…what happened at my last home."

"Hey," Ros said, taking her drunken friend by her shoulders and leaning down so they were at eye level. "What happened back in the North…that's _not _your fault. You more than anyone know that. And I know that. It was that prick _Joffrey's _fault, not yours. And if you ever told Gendry, he would know that too...okay? OKAY?"

Arya nodded her head. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Let's go back and get another drink?" It turned into a question for Arya.

"Ple_ase_," Arya said.

Ros smiled, and took Arya's hand again. As the two girls were headed back through the bar, Ros slammed into someone.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said. A girl with Auburn hair turned around and Arya was face to face with Sansa.

"Oh God!" Arya said, as she smacked her forehead. "As if this night can't get any worse, now _she's _here!"

Ros grabbed Sansa by the shoulder, and pulled her down to her height. "You didn't see us here, and we didn't see you here, got it cupcake?"

Sansa agreed, and then gave Arya a look. Ros tugged Arya along, saving her from Sansa's judgment.

Much to Arya's relief, she and Ros hadn't seen Gendry the rest of the night. When it was time to leave, Ramsay had to keep his arm around Arya's waist to keep her from falling.

In the car, Arya kept telling Ros how much she loved her.

"Ros..you are my…bestest best friend in the world. And I love you."

Ros chuckled. "I love you too, Ar."

Ramsay looked back at the sight of Arya leaning her head on Ros's shoulder.

"She's so wasted," he said as if Ros didn't notice.

"Wow," Ros said sarcastically. "So that's what's wrong with her."

"She won't remember a thing tomorrow morning," Ryan said.

"That was the point, you idiots. I think Arya here has… experienced her first heartbreak in a while."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Should I continue the story? Is it too much or does it go by too fast? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't wait for a few days to upload this chapter I'm too excited!**

**This is the longest chapter yet!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

Gendry's phone vibrated on the table. He picked it up to see "Jeyne" on the screen. He rolled his eyes, and pushed the phone away from him. It continued to vibrate, but Gendry didn't care.

Gendry's little brother, Tommen looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Are you gonna answer that?" he asked.

"Not really," Gendry said.

"Why not?" Tommen asked.

"Because I don't like the girl calling," Gendry pointed out, sighing in relief as his phone stopped vibrating.

"Does she know that?" Tommen asked, noisily eating his cereal.

Gendry chuckled and leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out and interlacing his fingers behind his head. "I think so," _hopefully_, he thought.

"And she still calls you?" Tommen asked, to which Gendry nodded.

Tommen suddenly mimicked Gendry's actions, interlacing his fingers behind his head and stretching out, causing Gendry to chuckle again. "Girls are crazy," he said.

"You got that right," Gendry said.

Gendry thought back to the disastrous night at the club the night before.

X

_"Jeyne!" Gendry said after he watched Arya leave, she was clearly upset. "What are you doing?"_

_Jeyne wavered on her feet, and almost knocked Gendry down. "You're my boyr-friend," she slurred her words. _

_"You're clearly drunk, so I think it's time to leave now-" Gendry started, but Jeyne crushed her lips to his. _

_The initial shock was what kept him from moving, or else he'd have done something sooner. He pushed her away, keeping a hold oh her elbows to keep her from falling. "Jeyne," he said in a darker tone. "We can't do this." _

_Gendry helped Jeyne to where Sansa was, and then went to find Arya, but he couldn't find her anywhere. _

X

Gendry decided he would go to the gym to help clear his mind.

While he was bench pressing, he was deep in thought. He was completely covered in sweat and was breathing hard and his muscles burned but he wouldn't have it any other way. Honestly, he couldn't get the images of Arya from the night before out of his mind. Those images were still fresh, and he kept thinking over and over how he wished Jeyne didn't interrupt them. He kept remembering how Arya danced, and even though she was drunk, she was hot as hell.

His heartbeat increased, and his throat burned for water, but he couldn't make himself take a break. He didn't stop until someone shouted his name down his ear.

He jumped and let go of the bar of weights, which fell down on his chest.

"OW!' He yelled, and set the bar down on its holder. "What the hell?!" He said as he sat up and rubbed his now hurting chest. He looked up to see Hot Pie standing there with a smirk on his face. "Dammit Hot Pie! What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"Sorry man, you were just far off in la la world, I had to get your attention somehow."

Gendry's eyes went wide as he realized Hot Pie was in the gym. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he chugged his water.

"Never mind that, how was your time with Jeyne, huh?" Hot Pie asked, as he sat across from Gendry.

Gendry glared at him, and said, "It was fucking awful man, don't ever suggest I go on a date with Jeyne Poole again."

Hot Pie's eyes went wide, and said, "Why was it bad?"

"Cause I didn't want to go out with her in the first place. We went to a club, and I saw Arya there and I danced with her and kissed her an-"

"Whoa whoa whoa back the hell up, you _what_?" Hot Pie interrupted.

Gendry sighed, and paused to wait for a few girls to pass between them; he didn't even notice how they were ogling him.

"I kissed Arya Stark," he repeated.

"OH man! I can't believe you- was it good? What, wait you let Arya kiss you, but not Jeyne?" Hot Pie said excitedly, almost bouncing off his seat.

"No," Gendry groaned. "I kissed Jeyne too."

"WHAT?" Hot Pie shouted, almost jumping up. "Which was better?"

Gendry ran a hand down his face and said, "Arya by far."

Hot Pie laughed. "That's funny man, you're hilarious."

"No, really. She was a better kiss than Jeyne," Gendry said, running his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Tell me about it," Hot Pie pressed on.

"I'm not telling you about my kiss with Arya, Hot Pie..hey," Gendry said, thinking of an idea. "Do you have Ros's number?"

Hot Pie paused for a second, taken by surprise of the sudden topic change. "Maybe…why?"

"I need to talk to her about Arya, she's pissed at me."

Hot Pie laughed, "Oh ho ho, what did you-"

"Do you have Ros's number or not?!" Gendry asked impatiently.

"Yes I do, okay? It's from Facebook though, so I don't know if you can trust it, it could be a number to a stripper club or something."

"Just give me her number, Hot Pie."

XXX

Gendry stood at his kitchen counter, with his phone in his hand, and Ros's number scrawled on a piece of paper in his other.

_What am I thinking? She won't help me. Arya hates me, and so does Ros, ah shit here goes. _

Gendry dialed her number.

The first thing he heard was rap music playing in the background, and then Ros's voice came. "Hello?"

"Ros!" Gendry said, hoping she could hear him with all that loud music playing.

"Gendry?" She asked, her voice almost sounding disbelieving.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Hey, hold on!" She said. Gendry waited, and then the awful rap music in the background suddenly vanished, and Ros's voice came clearer. "Hey, Gendry."

"Hey Ros."

"So what brings you to call me?" She asked.

"Well…I know Arya is mad at me-"

"She's not so much mad as just upset," Ros pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah I know that-"

"She saw you kiss Jeyne, well I did too but…"

"She _saw_ that?" Gendry cursed his luck, and then sat down in the chair nearest to him.

"Yup," Ros said.

"Well, that wasn't what it looked like-"

Ros interrupted him again. "It's not me you need to say that too."

"I know just…do you know where I can find Arya? I don't want to wait for a week until school is back."

Ros was silent for a few seconds, and Gendry said, "You there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. So…you really like Arya, huh?"

Gendry nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Yeah I do."

"Jeyne's a bitch," Ros muttered away from the phone. "Uh, yeah," her voice was clearer again. "Okay… do you know where_ Jaquen's_ is? It's a bar thing."

"No, but I can find directions."

"Okay, Arya sings there every Sunday night. She's really popular there. Her hours vary every week, but this Sunday it's nine to ten, I think. You can find her there."

Gendry sighed in relief. "Thank you Ros!"

"Hey Gendry?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her, she's my best friend. If I have to, I'll cut your balls off. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. I got it."

"Bye Gendry." He could almost hear her smile.

"Bye Ros."

XXX

Gendry walked into _Jaquen's Bar_, deciding it was different inside than it looked outside. Outside it looked small, but inside it was a decently sized bar/café. The lights were dim, the bar was full, and the tables were half filled with couples and small families. Gendry thought the place had a homey feel to it. He chose to sit at a table and wait to see Arya. Along the same wall as the bar, in the corner, was a small stage. There was a microphone, a drum set, and a guitar resting on a stool. It was a few minutes until 9:00, which was when Arya was supposed to show up.

When people started to crowd around the stage, Gendry realized they were there to get a good view of Arya. At exactly nine, she walked out on the stage, coming from a back room. Gendry stood too, and joined the small crowd. A light behind Arya came on, and it was perfect enough to bathe her skin in a glow, but didn't blind the crowd either.

She nodded to the bartender who had long burgundy hair that had a white streak to it. He nodded back to her as two other men came out on the stage and one took up the guitar, and the other sat behind the drums.

Arya smiled at the people surrounding the stage, and they clapped and whistled to her. "Hey guys," she said shyly. She flashed another smile, one that Gendry never saw before. She was greeted with hello's and hey's.

Gendry thought she was beautiful. Well, she always was to him; he noticed it when they first met, but she was even more so while she was up on that small stage. She wore a short navy blue dress that ended mid thigh, so her perfectly shaped legs were shown. She wore golden heels, so she was taller than her average 5 feet. Her long hair was curled, and ended at her waist. She wore simple makeup, which she didn't need any of to begin with.

When she started singing, Gendry was awestruck. Her voice was beautiful too. She sang softly to start out, and entranced everyone in the bar with her angelic image.

_Swinging in the backyard, pull up in your fast car, whistling my name. Open up a beer and you say, "Get over here and play a video game. I'm in his favorite sun dress, watching me get undressed, take that body downtown. I say, "You the bestest," lean in for a big kiss, put his favorite perfume on. _

The small gathering of people loved her. Some sang along to the songs they knew, some swayed along to the music. No matter what song it was, she sang softly and slower. She took populr songs and made them her own.

_When I was your girl you always let me go. I took you places you ain't been before, said take a chance or you'll never know, cause you had money in your hands that you had to blow._

The bartender joined Arya for the last song, whom Gendry leanred was the own of the bar, Jaquen. He had a foreign accent that mixed into his own voice.

_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring, my summer wine is really made from all these things._

_I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to a song that I had only sang to just a few, she saw my silver spurs and said "lets some time and I will give to you summer wine" Ohh-oh-oh summer wine._

_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring, my summer wine is really made from all these things. Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time, and I will give to you summer wine. Ohhh-oh summer wine_

When they finished up, everyone whistled and cheered for them.

XXX

Arya giggled, a bit embarassed from all the whistling and clapping. Jaquen took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, causing the crowd to clap and whistle louder.

A few minutes later, she sat down at a table by herself, rehydrating and relaxing, and talking to the people who stopped by to shower her with compliments. She didn't like all that attention, but was flattered all the same. She turned her attention to her phone, and then noticed that someone had sat down in front of her. Their voice made her jump a little, taking her by surprise.

"That was really amazing," a familiar voice said.

She looked up to see Gendry was the one sitting before her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a cigarette out of her bag and lighting it. She looked back up at Gendry, who hadn't moved a muscle, he only smiled at her. It was a very handsome smile, and Arya had to make herself stop staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told I'd find you here," he said as if it were obvious.

Arya took a gulp of her ice water, and then took a drag at her cig. "You found me."

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night," he said.

"What for? I was the one who kissed you. I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't know you and Jeyne were…a thing."

"That's the thing..we're not. She's the one who kissed me, I didn't want it to happen."

Arya's eyebrow furrowed a little, and she took another drag. "So, you came here to tell me you're not dating Jeyne?"

"And to apologize."

Arya leaned back agaisnt the booth seat, and said, "Youc ould have just sent me a note or something, saying that. A text message, maybe. But you didn't have to come here."

"I wanted to, and I'm really glad I did." He flashed her another smile, and she chuckled.

"Is your family here?" Gendry asked, flowing into another subject.

Arya's face fell a little, but then she recovered quickly. "No, none of them ever really come. My brother, Jon has come a few times before, but he's the only one."

Gendry fingured out pretty quickly that it wasn't a topic Arya wanted to discuss, so he changed topics again.

"That really was amazing, are you sure you're sixteen?"

Arya chuckled again, finished her cigarette off. "I'll be seventeen in like, two weeks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gendry said, smiling again.

"It's time for me to go home," Arya said suddenly, standing up

"I'll walk you to your car," Gendry said as he stood. "If that's okay with you."

Arya looked surprised, but then recovered quickly. "Sure, yeah it's okay with me. Thanks."

* * *

**The three songs I mentioned she sings are:**

**Video Games- Lana Del Rey**

**Boyfriend- covered by Marina and the Diamonds orginally by Justin Bieber **

**Summer Wine- Lana Del Rey**

**and there were other songs, those three were just the ones described. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for Kit Harington** **and his hair **

* * *

"So, how'd it go? You never told me anything about it after you came home. Did you two have car sex or something?" Ros asked, causing Arya to choke on her drink.

Ros patted her on the back as she choked, and when she got her breath back, she immediately started laughing.

"Hell no!" she said, between fits of laughter. "I can't im-" she couldn't stop laughing. Soon, she was in tears, and then Ros joined into the laugh (she was mostly laughing at Arya).

A few minutes passed, and they finally calmed down.

"No, he only walked me to my car," Arya said, lying back down. The girls were lying in the sun, on top of a blanket. Ros was in a bikini, and Arya was in shorts and a bikini top.

"Did you give him your number?" Ros asked.

"No," Arya said, causing Ros to gape at her. "Why, was I supposed to?"

"Well, yeah!" Ros said. "He's hot!"

Arya was silent, and Ros hit Ary's stomach with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" Arya said, "Fuck! What?"

"Don't you think he's hot?" Ros asked.

Arya shrugged one shoulder. "He's alright."

"Alright?" Ros said, rolling over to her back. "Are you serious? He's like the Greek god of _let me get between your sheets_, the _Magic Mike _to your life, the _Finnick Odair _to your Annie, come on Arya! I'm sure his dick is-"

"Oh my gods Ros shut up!" Arya said, her face heating up, which meant she was blushing.

"You do like him!" Ros said.

"I'm not answering that," Arya said stubbornly, hoping Ros would be satisfied with just that answer.

"mmmhmmm," Ros said, apparently satisfied enough. "You'll admit it someday," she added in a sing-song voice.

"Okay Ros," Arya said, hoping Ros would leave it be.

Then Ros squealed. "I can see it now! Gendrya. Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"What the hell is a _Gendrya_? Sounds like a sappy love movie."

"Only the sappy love movie of your life," Ros said cheekily, causing Arya to roll her eyes.

XXX

When Arya returned home, she saw Jon sitting at the counter, which surprised her because he was normally working at that time. He was looking at his blackberry intently.

"Hey, what are you doing home?" Arya asked him as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Jon chuckled. "Well I have a great day, thanks for asking."

Arya smiled and said, "Not what I meant."

"I have the night off," Jon said.

"Won't your buddies get pissed?" She asked him.

Jon shook his head. "No, they figured they can take over for me."

Arya only said, "Ah," and she sat across from him. Jon worked at this gym called _The Wall_, and was a personal trainer. He helped people work out and he motivated them to work out and get muscles like him. He usually worked at night, which was easier for the people he helped train.

"You know, I never quite understood why the place is called _The Wall_, it sounds like a stripper club," Arya said.

Jon suddenly laughed aloud, which made Arya happy. Out of all her siblings, she was closest to Jon. Arya's mom never quite accepted him, and Arya felt she didn't accept her either, so she and Jon always stuck together. Jon understood her the most after what happened back at her old home, which was what sparked her to move in with him in the first place. That all got ruined when Sansa was forced by their father to move in with them, and Jon knew that unsettled Arya. Jon knew Arya smoked, and had a bad time in her life, but he didn't judge her. He still loved her, and Arya was most thankful for that. She loved Jon very much.

"I think it used to be one," Jon said, causing Arya to laugh. "Damn Blackberry," Jon muttered a few seconds later.

"You should switch over to the iphone," Arya said, pulling her own out of her pocket to emphasize her point. Jon noticed.

"I'm about to," he said.

"I'll buy you an iphone case," Arya said.

Jon smiled.

"What are you always doing on your phone anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, it's something," Arya said.

Jon was quiet, and then a few seconds later, he glanced up at Arya with an innocent expression on his face.

"Are you talking to that hot redhead you met a few weeks ago?" Arya asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"No," Jon said quietly.

Arya suddenly smiled wide. "You totally are!" she shouted.

"Alright, Arya," Jon said quickly.

Arya swiped his phone out of his hand and ran towards her room shouting, "My brother Jon does have a life!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Gendry walked in the hallways past the principal's office and saw Arya sitting in the only chair.

He stopped where she stood, and she looked up at him and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"What did you do?" He asked her, remembering that her name was called over the speakers that morning.

"I hit someone," she said, leaning her head against the wall.

"Who?"

"Jeyne Poole."

"You got in a fight?" He asked her.

"A 'fight' requires for both people to actively participate in such actions. She never got a swing in."

"Why are you just sitting here?" Gendry asked her.

"Mr. Varys isn't here yet, and I have to wait like a good little girl."

Before he knew what he was doing, he sat in the empty chair beside her.

She scoffed. "You sure you want to be seen sitting with me in public? People will talk, ruin your rep."

Gendry only shrugged. "I don't care what people think."

"Don't you have a class to be in?" She asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yep."

"mmm, you sure you want to be with me instead of going to it?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied in the same tone as before.

"What if I don't want you to be here?"

"Too bad an argument's not up about it then," he sad stubbornly, smirking.

"Go away," she said.

His smirk turned into a smile. "Well now that I know you don't want me here, I'll definitely stay."

"You're stupid."

"No, I'm your friend."

"Whatever tickles your fancy," she said with a dead expression, turning her gaze to the front doors.

He was glad she turned her gaze away from him, because she couldn't see his smile then.

XXX

"You punched someone?" Jon asked her. His voice was neither angry nor gentle, but somewhere in-between.

"She was being a bitch," Arya said.

"Why'd you hit her anyway?"

"Because she brought up my jail time and then insulted me and my family and shit like that," was all Arya said, hoping it was enough. She didn't want to get into details with it, and hoped that was enough information for Jon.

Jon only took a deep breathe and let it all out in a huff. "I'm proud of you." He said, suddenly grinning. "You put her in her place, I think."

Arya returned the grin; this was one of the many reasons why she loved Jon. He believed in taking care of one's own, no matter the consequences.

Later that night, Arya was sitting on the couch while Jon was at work, when her sister came home at midnight.

"You hit Jeyne?!" she shouted at Arya as soon as she stepped in the door.

"mmmhmm," Arya said simply.

"What the actual fuck, Arya?!" She yelled louder. "You can't just hit my friends, you bitch!"

"And your friends can't fucking insult me while I am standing there!" Arya replied, standing to her feet. "I took care of myself, something you can never do."

Arya watched Sansa stalk off to her room, and took deep breaths to calm down.

XXX

Arya stood against the school wall waiting for Ros the next morning. When she spotted Ros coming her way, she felt an arm go around her shoulders, making her jump.

"SO," Ramsay started loudly, "I hear you hit Jeyne Poole." He stood very close to her, so her shoulder was against his hard chest.

"And?" Arya asked.

"That's hot," he said, smirking.

"I know I am," Ros said as she joined Arya and Ramsay.

When Arya faced her, Ros was beaming.

"Why are you all smiley?" Arya asked.

"'cause you hit Jeyne," Ros said. "Dude, everyone's talking about it."

"So?" Arya asked.

"Everyone loves you, Arya. People hate Jeyne."

"Really?" Arya asked.

"Yeah! You're like a hero." Ros said.

Arya snorted, and adjusted her shoulder strap. "Hardly," she said, heading for her first class.

When she sat down, she relished in the fact that Jeyne wasn't there. _This will be a great day_, she thought.

XXX

When school was over, she waited until everyone was gone so she could smoke her cigarette. And when Arya headed towards her usual spot, she sighed when she saw Gendry standing in the spot, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she walked towards her.

"I wanted to see you," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well you see me," she said with a cigarette between her teeth.

She tried getting the lighter to light, but it would only make sparks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me sometime." It turned into a question, and she almost froze.

"Not a good idea, boss." She tried to say audibly since the cigarette was still between her teeth. She was thankful she was wearing her big dark sunglasses so he couldn't see her light blush.

"And why not?" He asked her.

"Because…because I'm not the type of person you should go on a date with."

"I didn't say it was a date," he said stubbornly (he was also smirking at her), causing her to forget about her lighter. She looked up at him.

"Then what the hell would you call it?" She asked him.

"Just two friends getting coffee," he said.

"I'm not your friend- shit! Can you get this started for me?" She asked, about to toss her lighter at her car and run it over.

"Only if you agree to get coffee with me."

"Gods, you really are impossible, aren't you?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I think I'm a pretty straightforward guy."

She tried her lighter again, and it only flickered and sparked. She sighed and looked at him again. He had his arms crossed and was smirking.

"You're buying," she said.

"So is that a yes?"

"Only if you shut up and get this thing to work," she said.

His smirk turned into a smile, and he took the lighter from her fingers. With one strike of his thumb, the lighter worked and he lit her cigarette for her.

"Gee, thanks. You're a hero," she said sarcastically.

"Don't forget," he said.

"Wouldn't sleep if I forgot about it," she said.

She sat down, and he did too. Strangely, she didn't try to say something about it; she secretly didn't mind his company at all (though she wouldn't admit that).

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me if the story is still interesting! **


	7. Chapter 7

Arya stood at the end of her driveway, already regretting her decision to agree to get coffee with Gendry.

When he pulled up to her driveway in a red convertible, she muttered something like "show off" under her breathe as she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hey," he said as he started to drive off. "Why didn't you want me to pick you up at your door?" he asked her.

"One, we're just getting coffee," Arya said, ticking off her fingers. "Two, Sansa's home, and she already hates me so I didn't want to make it worse by telling her you were out there, ready to pick me up."

"I'm sure Sansa doesn't hate you," Gendry said.

"You wanna bet?" she asked in a deadpan tone.

Gendry glanced at her and realized she was being serious. "Why does she hate you?"

"Because she blames me for ruining her life because of shit that happened at my last home," Arya said. A few seconds later, Arya said, "I don't get why you want to drive me just to get a cup of coffee," she said, pushing back the rebellious strands of hair that fell in her face.

Gendry chuckled, and she gave him a look. He said nothing, and then glanced at her a few times while she still gave him a look.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked her.

"No," she said, turning her gaze forward and pushing her sunglasses up because they started to slide down her nose.

She could see in her peripheral vision that he was smirking. "Shut up," she added for good measure.

His smirk turned into a smile. "You totally were."

"Who says totally anymore? You sound like a girl," she said.

"You didn't decline it," he said, teasingly.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So, you _do _find me attractive."

"No," she said.

"Ouch," he said, leaning back in the driver seat. "I think you just wounded me."

"Too bad," she said.

"Aw, you don't mean that."

"Sorry to deflate your oversized ego," she said.

Instead of getting mad he just suddenly laughed, which took Arya by surprise. "You're definitely something else, Arya," he commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly.

"Well… for one, we were doing well after I heard you sing at that bar, and then yesterday, you acted annoyed at me."

"That's because you were annoying," she said honestly.

"You don't do well with people, do you?" He asked her quietly.

"No," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, I won't be scared off no matter what you do," he said in a completely different tone, a gentler one.

"Here we are," he said, pulling into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

XXX

Ros walked along the sidewalk of all the shops, when her phone rang.

She answered her phone when the screen read 'Ramsay'.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Hey, you comin' over tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know-ahh!" she tripped over an uneven stone in her brand new heels and fell, scattering her bags and cell phone. The new lingerie she bought at Victoria's Secret tumbled out of the bag and onto the sidewalk. She hurried to pick it up before anyone else could see it. As she reached for her phone next, she heard a very familiar muffled laugh.

That laugh made her head snap up in its direction. She picked her phone up and hit the end button, knowing Ramsay will be confused but she didn't care.

She spotted the owner of the familiar laugh and she suddenly grinned wide. What she was seeing was Arya and Gendry sitting in the coffee shop.

Arya laughed again, said something, and then Gendry laughed with her. Ros grinned again, and then a few seconds later realized that if someone saw her doing that, they would probably think she was a creep. She picked her shopping bags up and hurried towards her car, promising herself she would ask both Gendry and Arya about it later.

XXX

Arya lay in bed later that night after a refreshing shower. Her phone vibrated and she saw it was Ros.

Ros: _So how was that date today? You know, the one you didn't tell me about._

Arya: _A. it wasn't a date. B. how did you learn about it._

Ros: _A. I saw you getting your flirt on with him in the coffee shop. B. It was completely a date. _

Arya: _You saw us?_

Ros: _Yeah and you were flirting with him_.

Arya: _No I wasn't. How long were you there for?_

Ros: _Long enough._ :)

Arya closed her eyes, determined to ignore that conversation.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated again and Arya saw it was another text from Ros.

Ros: _So, you admit it was a date, then? _

Arya: _goodnight Ros_

Ros: _sleep tight my little bunny _

Arya fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

XXX

The next morning at school, Gendry was putting books in his locker, and when he closed the door, he jumped when he saw Ros leaning against the other lockers.

"Hey Ros, what's up?"

"So how was that date with Arya?"

"Did she tell you it was a date?" He asked her as they started walking down the hall towards the classrooms.

"No, but I saw you guys at the coffee shop. It was totally a date," she said.

"I thought so too. So…I have a question about Arya."

"No she's not dating anyone right now," she joked.

"I don't mean that but that's good to know," he said.

"Okay," Ros grabbed Gendry's wrist and pulled him over to the wall so they wouldn't stand in anyone's way. "What's up?"

"So, is it…uh…does she always do that thing where one day she's fine with everything and then next she kind of…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say the right words.

"She kind of closes you out?" Ros finished for him.

"Yeah, she did that. We were fine when I saw her sing, but then next, it took a lot of convincing just to get her to get some coffee with me. Does she always do that?"

Ros took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "Yeah, she does that. Well, not to me since I'm her best friend, and not to her family. But she does do that to everyone else….Arya can be a complicated person sometimes. I love her to death, but she has trouble trusting some people. Especially the people she realizes she is starting to like."

"Am I one of those people?" He asked quietly.

"I think you are. She won't admit it of course, but _I _think so."

Gendry nodded. "How do I let her know she can trust me?"

Ros didn't reply for a few seconds, but her expression changed. "You can spend time with her. Let her know through things like that. We've been best friends for like, two years. But I've known her for about three and a half."

Gendry nodded again, and said, "Okay, thank you."

She nodded. When he started to walk in the other direction, she said his name. When he turned to look at her, she said, "Just don't give up on her."

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

**Rubini25: Hopefully this chapter helped explain some of your questions! I can't give away too much, not yet at least. **

**Calisi87: I like how Sansa and Arya can act like sisters sometimes and that will happen in this story in the next chapter!**

**A/N: Next chapter the plot will thicken! at least, i think so. **

**& Thank you for reviewing! reviews honestly help me a lot. Till next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Longer chapter yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

On Saturday morning, Arya was watching Spongebob when Jon walked to stand in front of the TV, blocking her view.

"Not cool man," Arya said between bites of a chocolate Poptart, looking up at him.

"Get dressed! I'm taking you to the gym today."

"Fa' wha?" She asked with her mouth full.

"I'm going to teach you self defense," Jon said as if it were obvious.

"I'm sorry?" She asked more clearly, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"No, _I'm _sorry I didn't think of it earlier. I ran the idea by dad, and he agrees with me."

"You talked to-"

"Come on Arya!" he said loudly, walking to her and pulling her to her feet by her wrists.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Fine!" she yelled.

XXX

On Saturday afternoon, Gendry was bench pressing in the gym again. He had started twenty minutes ago, and he didn't stop since.

The sweat poured down his face like water, and his arms screamed in protest but he didn't stop.

Ten minutes passed, and he set the bar down, and sat up to take a break. A sudden voice yelling a curse caught his attention, as well as other people around him. He turned to look in the direction from where it came and his jaw almost dropped.

On the huge mat made for either wrestling or gymnastics or whatever else was Arya Stark.

She was pretty close to him, but not close enough for her to notice him. She was too focused on what she was doing.

Her legs were bent a little in sort of a crouching position. Her hands were curled into fists, and she was circling with a taller man with dark black curly hair. She was balanced on the balls of her feet to move quickly. Arya and the man had obvious similarities, so Gendry assumed they were related. The man had hand pads strapped to his palms and every few seconds, Arya would punch them.

Gendry couldn't help but stare at Arya's body only because one: she wore yoga pants that came to her knees, and two: she only had a sports bra on for a top so naturally, Gendry noticed her bare torso more than he probably should have.

So he wouldn't seem like a creep for watching them, Gendry moved to another machine, only to glance at Arya every few minutes. He saw the man show her certain moves and how to move faster. It wasn't until he saw her try to hit him again, this time without him using the fist pads, that Gendry was teaching her how to fight and therefore, how to defend herself.

XXX

"Break!" Arya said between taking deep breaths while she sat on the floor. "Gods be good, Jon. How much longer are we going to do this? I'm done."

"We _are _done, Arya. Good job, and now we do it again next Saturday." Jon said, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Ugh, I don't know how you do this all the time," she said, and then she chugged down water.

"It's my job," he said simply, looking as if what they just did was nothing at all. He wasn't panting like Arya was. His legs and arms weren't throbbing like hers were.

It was four in the afternoon and Arya was ready for bed.

XXX

Jon went over in his mind the conversation he had with his father.

_Jon picked up his phone, planning on calling his dad. _

_"Hello?" the familiar voice asked, surprising Jon because his dad never really answered his phone at that time of day. _

_"Hey dad." Jon said. "I have an idea to run by you." _

_"Hey, Jon. What's up?" His dad asked. _

_"I know you don't have much time to talk, so I'll make it quick. What do you think of me teaching Arya some self-defense moves?" Jon asked, balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder to pour Gatorade into a glass. _

_"…I think that's a great idea, but…."Ned trailed off._

_"But?"_

_"You should teach Sansa some too."_

_Jon sighed. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" _

_"Yes, I don't want anything to happen where the girls can't defend themselves." Ned said. _

_"Dad, I can't focus on them both at the same time. I'll see if I can get my friend, Sandor to teach Sansa." _

_"Is he the fat one?"_

_Jon stifled a laugh. "No, that's Sam. Sam isn't a personal trainer."_

_"Oh good, so this… Sandor can help her."_

_"What if she doesn't agree with this?"_

_"You can persuade her," Ned said. And then there was a quiet silence. _

_"Did you find him yet, dad?" Jon asked quietly, the one question that was eating at him. _

_"Not yet, Jon. But I'm close. The little shit keeps leaving false trails like he knows we're looking for him. But dammit, I'm so close. I'll keep you updated."_

_"Please do."_

_"Listen, I have to go now, but-"_

_"It's okay. Talk to you later."_

_"Bye Jon."_

_"Bye dad." _

XXX

Arya woke up the next morning with stiff and unhappy muscles. She also was sure she pulled a muscle or two.

She heaved herself out of bed and trudged to the kitchen with a hand pressed to her lower back.

"I feel like an old person," she announced when she walked into the kitchen.

Jon was cooking pancakes when she walked in, and he looked up at her and said, "There's some pain reliever in that cupboard."

"Good, I need some." Arya said, taking the pain reliever.

She leaned against the counter, when Jon walked up to her and hugged her tightly in hid arms, engulfing her.

He swung her around in a circle and when he set her on her feet, he said, "Happy birthday!"

Arya couldn't help but smile and say, "Thanks. We're _not_ celebrating."

"Oh yes we are."

Arya groaned. She didn't really like her birthdays.

XXX

Arya actually had a great birthday. The best one she ever had to be honest.

In the evening, Ros came over with a cake and Jon brought his friend (soon to be girlfriend, at least, according to Arya) Ygritte over to help with dinner. Sansa even was nicer to her.

Ros's gift to her was a pair of jeans that she wanted ever since she saw them in the _Buckle _store window, and Sansa's gift to her was a necklace, which she actually liked. Arya didn't like much jewelry, but the necklace Sansa bought her was acceptable. It was a medium sized pendant in the shape of a moon with the outline of a wolf in the middle, on a leather chain.

After they ate the cake Ros claimed to have made (it was from the grocery store) Jon brought in a big box, which peaked Arya's interest when she saw the box had holes in it. She opened the box to find a live puppy inside. Arya almost cried. Not sad tears, but happy ones. She loved dogs, but was never able to buy one. The puppy was a Northern Inuit, which Ygritte actually came across when one her friend's mother was selling a litter of puppies. Ygritte told Jon about the litter, and that was when he thought of buying Arya one.

"From all of us," Jon had told her. Arya picked up the puppy and held her close, and she started to lick Arya's cheek.

After Ros left, Arya went to her room, after taking the puppy out to go to the bathroom.

She lay in bed with the puppy sleeping on her chest when there was a soft knock at her door.

She was about to ask who it was when Jon's voice came. "It's Jon."

"Oh, come in." she said.

Arya set the puppy beside her, and sat up when he came in holding a shoe box.

"Hey," he said, sitting beside her after shutting her door. "This is one more thing for you."

He held the box out to her and she saw a certain look in Jon's eyes. She couldn't decide what it was.

She opened the box to find a handgun nestled inside it.

"Jon…" she said, looking up at him. "What is this for?"

"This is for you to protect yourself, incase you need it. Dad thought it was a good idea too, so…" he nodded his head towards the box.

"I won't lecture you on the dangers of a gun since you're old enough…but this isn't a toy, as you know. It's the real deal. You can't carry it around with you, but you can keep it in your room. I'm going to sign you up for lessons okay? That would help you in case you need it."

Arya nodded, and then leaned over to hug her brother. "Thank you, Jon."

"You're welcome."

They both looked at the puppy when she woke up and started to rub against Arya's side.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" He asked Arya as he scratched the puppy's head.

"No, not yet. One will come to me though," Arya said.

"Okay, well, I better let you go to sleep," Jon stood up and turned to the puppy. "Now, watch over my sister, okay?" he said in a pretend stern voice, and pointing his finger at her. The puppy only licked his finger and Arya and Jon laughed.

Just before he left her room, Arya said, "I love you Jon."

He turned to her, "I love you too Arya."

Arya slide the shoebox under her bed where no one could see it and then she curled up in her blankets, with the puppy nestled against her thighs.

XXX

When Arya woke up, she saw the puppy was splayed out across her left thigh, and the sight made her laugh. Since she had to go to school, she had to leave the puppy in Jon's care.

Jon hadn't had to care for a puppy since he got his dog, Ghost. He still had Ghost, it was just that they dog was so big, that he had to let Ghost stay with Ygritte until he could clear out some space for the dog. (Jon had lived in that house for a few years, and still had unpacked boxes from when he moved in, that lazy man). So while Arya was at school, Jon was sitting on the couch, staring at the puppy intently. The puppy looked at him, and panted slightly, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Jon could've sworn he was having a staring contest with her, and the puppy was winning.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered it when it said it was Sandor.

"Hello?" he said.

"Snow!" Sandor's voice came angry. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my day off," Jon said.

"Tarley fucked up your days again. You're working today, you're off tomorrow."

Jon sighed; he was going to have to talk to Sam about that. "Fine."

Jon stared at the puppy for a few more seconds, and then ended up having to take her to work with him.

While he was stretching with the man he was training, the guy said, "um…" Jon followed his gaze to where the puppy was, and she was chewing on one of Jon's shoes.

"No!" Jon said running to save his very expensive shoe.

XXX

It was in her Foreign Arts class that Arya decided on a name for her dog.

Mr. Forel was reading an excerpt from their new assignment book, "..._The Warrior Queen Nymeria took over the city with ten thousand ships and took the king as her husband…_"

_That's it!_ Arya thought.

"What?" Ros asked. Arya didn't realize she said that out loud.

"The name for my puppy! Nymeria!" Arya whispered excitedly.

XXX

Arya walked in the front door to find the house empty, which was strange because Jon was supposed to be off from work. She found a note written by Jon on the fridge. It read "Had to go to work, I took the dog with me."

Arya chuckled as she tried to think of all the ways Jon could be spending time with her puppy at that moment.

She found out when Jon came home holding the dog in one hand and one torn up shoe in the other. He had his gym bag slung over his shoulder and was all sweaty and dirty.

"Your dog chewed my shoe!" Jon said disbelievingly as he set the dogon the floor and she ran over to where Arya sat.

"Aw I'm sorry," Arya said, trying not to laugh. What she found funny was they way Jon said those words and the look he had on his face. He looked heartbroken, and it was just one shoe. "It's just a shoe." She added, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, one shoe from my four hundred dollar pair of North Face shoes, thank you very much."

"I'll buy you a new pair," Arya said.

Jon walked towards the kitchen muttering something about needing a drink.

Arya looked at the dog sitting on the floor and facing her. "Nymeria!" Arya said suddenly, making the puppy perk her ears up. "Yeah, that's your name!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing! **

* * *

On Friday after school, Arya lay on her bed with the intent of taking a nap with Nymeria who was lying on her chest when her phone vibrated.

Arya scowled at whoever was trying to reach her, and she saw she had a missed call from a few minutes ago. She put her phone on silent, which is why she didn't hear it go off.

She listened to the voicemail, and she was surprised when she heard Gendry's voice. "Hey, Arya, I hope this is the right number…I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner tonight with me, but I guess you're busy. You can call me back on this number…bye."

Arya rolled her eyes because Ros was probably the one who gave him her number. She was going to have to talk to her about that. Arya sighed and dialed Gendry's number back. He picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Gendry." Arya said.

"Hey! Arya," he said. A few awkward moments passed and he said, "Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" She asked warily.

"I'd hope so, but…if you don't want to-"

"What time?"

"You'd go?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Sure," Arya said.

"I…That's great! I'd pick you up of course."

"Of course," Arya said a bit sarcastic.

"Do you like Chinese food?" Gendry wondered.

"I don't know," Arya said, running her hand down Nymeria's back. "I've never had it."

"Well that's about to change." Gendry said. Arya set her phone beside her on the bed and hit speaker phone.

"Sounds gross," she said.

"if you don't want to-"

"I didn't say I wouldn't try it, stupid."

"You will?" He asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Good, how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Okay."

"Great. See you around, Arya."

"You too Gendry."

Arya hung up the phone and then texted Ros.

Arya: _Guess who I'm going on a date with. _

Ros: _GENDRY BARATHEON _

Arya: _yeah _

Ros: _* screeching* HELL YEAH YOU GO GIRL WOO FINALLY TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH _

Arya giggled and received another text from Ros.

Ros: _I thought I'd turn 60 before you two went on a date._

Ros: _Where is he taking you_

Ros: _answer me woman_

Arya: _If you hold on a second-_

Ros: _where'd you go Arya _

Arya: _HOLD ON_

Ros: _what_

Arya: _HE'S TAKING ME TO A CHINESE RESTAURANT IDK WHICH ONE_

Ros: _ooh Chinese is good _

Ros: _he gets points for that_

Ros: _He taking you back to his place afterwards?_

Arya: _why the hell would he _

Ros: _to get laid hello _

Arya: _It's just dinner ros._

Ros: _could be more wink wink_

Arya: _Alright Ros I'm going to go_

Ros: _go fourth my child. Make me proud. _

Arya giggled and put her phone down and got up to walk to her closet. Her closet was small, but Arya didn't need much space. The majority of her clothes were skinny jeans and band shirts so her options were limited.

Arya checked her phone to see the time and saw she had another text from Ros. Her phone read

Ros

_whatever you do, don't wear a band shirt, _

Arya snorted; Ros knew her too well.

Arya went back to her closet when she saw she had plenty of time.

In the end, Arya decided on a pair of dark blue jeggings and a strapless black top with a sweetheart neckline. She left her long hair down and in its natural waves. Just before seven she walked down to the kitchen and saw Ygritte was in the kitchen with Jon and Sansa. They were all laughing at a story Ygritte had told, and they sobered up when Arya walked into the kitchen.

"Look at you, where are you going tonight?" Jon was the first to say something.

"I'm going on a date tonight," Arya said.

"With who?" Jon asked.

"A boy from school."

"What's his name?" Jon asked, crossing his arms

"Oh Snow just leave her alone about it. You're baby sister is going out tonight she doesn't want to answer your questions."

Arya smiled at Ygritte who winked at her.

"You look nice," Jon said.

"She looks great," Ygritte corrected.

"Thanks guys," Arya said, walking towards the front door to unlock it.

When she opened the door Gendry stood there with his fist in the air, ready to knock on the door. Arya was taken back one again by how handsome Gendry really was. He was the right mixture of sexy, cute, handsome and nerdy and it took her by surprise every time and it really shouldn't.

"Arya," he breathed.

"Hey," she said, hearing someone walk up behind her. She turned to see Jon stand in the doorway behind her.

"Hey," Jon said. "So, you're Gendry."

"Yes…" Gendry trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm Jon. Arya's older brother," Jon said, holding his hand out.

Gendry took it and they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Jon said, and then everything got quiet again.

"Oh," Gendry cleared his throat nervously. "So…I'll have her home by 9:30?" It turned into a question.

"Sounds good to me," Jon said, resting his arm on Arya's shoulder to show off his muscles on purpose.

"Well, we better get going," Arya said, breaking the awkward conversation.

"Keep your phone on," Jon said.

"I will," Arya said, walking out on the porch.

"Have fun, Arya." A new voice said, causing Arya to turn around in shock. It was Sansa who said it. She gave Arya a small smile and Arya returned it.

When they got out to the car, Arya said between her teeth, "Keep smiling, he's still watching." She gave a wave to Jon and he waved back as if to prove he was still there.

XXX

Gendry was nervous when they reached the restaurant. Not because of the place itself, it was a pretty nice restaurant, but because he was finally going on a date with Arya. She was so stubborn, but he was happy she agreed for once. He didn't tell her this in front of her brother for fear he would pummel him, but Gendry thought Arya looked really pretty. It was awkward meeting her brother, but when Arya suggested the leave, Gendry wanted to kiss her there and then because he agreed with that idea.

Arya was quiet in the car, but she relaxed a little when they reached the restaurant. When the waitress asked them if they wanted a smoking or non-smoking table, Arya started to say, "no-"

"We want smoking," Gendry said.

"You sure?" Arya asked him.

Gendry nodded, he didn't mind that Arya smoked, honestly. She didn't have the smell of smoke on her clothes or anything.

Luckily no one else was in the smoking section, and that made Gendry feel relief.

"So, what's good to eat here?" Arya asked as they both looked over the menu.

"Oh you have to try the noodles. And the chicken is amazing."

"Is the chicken here real chicken, though?"

"Yeah of course. This restaurant is the real deal," Gendry assured her.

XXX

"You didn't have to give the boy a death glare, you know," Ygritte said after Jon poured them both a glass of wine. Sansa had left the house to go hang out with one of her friends, leaving Jon and Ygritte alone with Nymeria.

"Did too," Jon said.

"Not really. Arya can handle herself," Ygritte argued.

"I know that, which is why I'm not chaperoning for them."

Ygritte laughed at him. "You worry too much, you're like a mom."

"I do worry about her, though. Even Sansa, but that's a whole other story," Jon said, leaning his hip against the counter.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Ygritte asked, and when Jon met her gaze, she had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Sure," Jon said, smiling back at her.

Ygritte stripped off her shirt leaving her in a bra. "Come along Jon Snow," she said, reaching for his hand.

XXX

"Favorite color?" Gendry asked.

"Gray. Favorite movie?"

"The Avengers."

"Oh, you're a marvel fan."

"Yeah."

"You're such a nerd."

"I know."

Arya laughed and took another sip of her sprite. She had convinced Gendry to play the question game, and she learned a lot about him, and he her.

Gendry asked, "Favorite band?"

"Too hard to answer."

"Nah, you have to answer it," Gendry pressed.

"I don't have one band preference. I have a few favorites," Arya said, taking a bite of her tiny chicken pieces.

"Tell me them."

"Singers too?"

"Sure, go on." Gendry said between bites of noodles.

Arya took a deep breathe and said, "Okay, Guns N Roses, Florence + The Machine, The XX, Vampire Weekend, Marina and the Diamonds, Lana Del Rey, M83, Paramore, Grouplove, The Joy Formidable and Of Monsters And Men."

"Vampire Weekend is awesome," Gendry commented.

"Damn, you like them too? I think you just won me over," Arya teased.

Gendry leaned back in his chair. "That's good to know."

Arya just smiled and looked down at her plate, a little embarrassed. "Okay, next question. What's your favorite class?"

"Foreign Arts. Which teacher do you like better, Mr. Baelish or Ms. Targaryen?"

"Oh, Ms. Targaryen!" Arya said as if there weren't any competition at all. "What's your favorite class and why?"

"Foreign Arts. Because the teacher is awesome and because it's the first class you and I have together," Gendry said honestly. The flush in Arya's cheeks returned, and he couldn't help but smile. "Why do you prefer Targaryen?"

"Because she's awesome!" Arya said, eating more of her chicken.

When she finished her food, she pulled her cigarette pack out of her purse and as she tried to light one, she asked, "Does it bother you that I smoke? Be honest, you won't hurt my feelings."

"Honestly, no not at all."

That took Arya by surprise. "Why?"

"No, it's my turn," Gendry asked. Arya rolled her eyes. "This will sound creepy, but…I saw you at the gym last Saturday, I was working out when I saw you with Jon. What were you doing?"

"Jon was teaching me self-defense," Arya took a puff, and slowly blew the smoke out of her mouth. "Why doesn't it bother you that I smoke?"

Gendry took a sip of his water and then said, "Because it doesn't matter to me that you smoke. No, it's not the healthiest habit, but if you do it, then I'm okay with it."

Arya slowly nodded her head, and said, "These are healthy cigarettes. They are expensive but better for you than most others."

"Oh," Gendry said. "I've heard of those."

Arya just said, "mmmhmmm."

"Are you ready to go?"

Arya laughed. "Yes," she said, finishing off her cigarette.

XXX

When Gendry's car was close to Arya's house, she said, "Thanks for dinner. I wish you let me pay for half of it."

"You're welcome," Gendry said. "And no, the girl never pays."

"That's a shit excuse. Next time I'll pay."

"No, you won't."

"I'll pay for half of it then!" Arya said.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Gendr chuckled. "Did you say next time?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you might want to go out again or am I wrong?" Arya asked.

Gendry full on smiled then. "No, you're not wrong at all!"

"Okay," Arya said.

That was when Gendry pulled into the driveway and pulled up as far as he could so arya didn't have to walk far.

"Well, thanks again," Arya said, her hand on the door release.

"Wait," Gendry said, reaching over and taking her wrist gently but firmly. His body worked faster than his brain did at that moment and he couldn't quite believe he pulled Arya closer to him. Before she knew it, he kissed her.

His lips felt warm against hers, and she noticed her heart beat increased instantly. Too soon he pulled back and she found herself wanting a longer kiss.

"That was perfect," he whispered.

"Yeah, for a second kiss," Arya said, finding her voice again.

"That was our first kiss," Gendry argued.

"Did you forget at the bar?" Arya asked, almost getting upset he forgot that.

"You remember that?" Gendry asked.

"No, Ros told me it happened though."

"You were drunk. I was nearly drunk. I wanted you to remember our first kiss without the help of alcohol. Now we can say it happened."

"Right, yeah we can. Okay, I'm going," Arya said, quickly opening her door.

"Wait, you're leaving? I want you to stay a bit longer," Gendry said, starting to lean towards her again.

"I'm not doing this for me; I'm leaving now for _you_. What would my brother do to you if he found your car sitting here with both of us inside it? I'd say he use you as a punching bag."

Gendry nodded, and said, "Valid point, goodnight Arya."

"Night Gendry," Arya said, smiling and then getting out of his car. He straightened up in his seat, but didn't leave until he made sure Arya was inside.

As Arya walked up her the sidewalk to her front door, she touched her smiling lips because they were tingling.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

Arya woke up slowly, dreading the day because it was Saturday yet again and Jon would want them to go the gym. But Arya smiled when she remembered the date she went on with Gendry that had only happened the night before. And that kiss…

Arya sighed and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She called Nymeria to go with her downstairs to let her out. She went to open the back door and Nymeria ran outside. When Arya turned to the kitchen she saw Ygritte standing by the sink, holding a pot of coffee, and she only wore one of Jon's shirts that ended at her mid-thigh. Her long red hair was messy and frizzy.

"Uh…" she started when she saw Arya. "Good morning."

"Hi," Arya said.

"This is a bit awkward, um…" Ygritte was lost at words. "I thought you'd be-"

"It's okay Ygritte."

"I'm just gonna go upstairs," Ygritte said, crossing her arms as she walked past Arya to head upstairs.

"Alright," Arya said, opening the door again to let Nymeria inside.

"Arya!" Jon said, walking into the kitchen this time, fully clothed. "Ready to go to the gym today?"

"Do I _look_ ready?" Arya asked sarcastically, referring to her pajamas.

"Alright little miss sassy, get ready to go."

Arya grinned at him and went to her room to change.

XXX

Gendry sat at the breakfast table with his mother, Myrcella, and Tommen, when Cersei asked him how his date was with Arya.

"It went really well," he said, smiling when he remembered their kiss.

"You need to bring her over sometime!" Cersei said, getting excited. "I want to meet her!"

An idea popped into Gendry's head at that moment. "Or… you guys can hear her sing tomorrow night. She sings at this bar slash restaurant place, and she is amazing."

"Yes! Gendry, let's do that." Cersei said, her face brightening at the idea of meeting the girl who caught Gendry's eye.

"I wanna go!" Myrcella piped up.

"We all can go!" Cersei said.

Gendry settled back in his chair, and

XXX

"There she is!" Gendry said Sunday night while he and his family were at _Jaquen's Bar_, just as Arya walked out from the back of the restaurant to the little stage. The only different that was made to the instruments, was that there was a piano added in along the side.

"She's gorgeous!" Cersei commented in a whisper.

She really was (Gendry always thought so). This time, she wore a short loose dress that was a light cream color and ended just above her knees, along with a pair of white and black tennis shoes. Her long hair was slightly curled and wavy, and pushed back from her face with a thin headband.

Gendry smiled when she smiled radiantly. "Hi guys!" She said excitedly into the microphone.

The crowd welcomed her with hello's and hi's.

"You're girlfriend's really pretty," Myrcella whispered to Gendry.

"Yeah she is," Gendry replied, only looking at Arya.

Arya started to nod her head and snap her fingers along to the beat played by the drummer.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings. _

_And I'm not proud of my address, in the torn up town_

_No post code envy_

Arya started the night out with more upbeat songs, and then the songs slowed down. Gendry and his family were mesmeroized thoughout the entire night, and didn't move from their spot.

During the last song, Arya played the piano.

_We've got obsessions_

_I want to wipe out all the sad ideas that come to me when I am holding you_

_We've got obsessions_

_All you ever think about are sick ideas, involving me, involving you_

XXX

Arya was so thankful she wore tennis shoes that night, but truth be told it was because she was sore all over because of working out with Jon. Her legs protested with each step she took, her arms hurt when she went to clap her hands, the muscles already starting to form through her small frame. She had no idea how Jon did what he did, but she could see why he was called a personal trainer.

When she walked down the steps of the small stage, she once again was told by many people telling what a great job she did. She thanked them all, and then she stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar face standing a few feet away from her.

Gendry baratheon stood there. Sexy, charming, handsome, overwhelming, but also stupid at times, Gendry Baratheon. He brushed the hair back form his eyes, and gave her a charming smile, and she couldn't help but return it. He also stood beside two children, and an older woman.

She learned he was with his family. Arya was touched to learn Gendry brought his family with him to hear her sing. His mother was very happy to see her, she complimented Arya on her singing and then a few minutes later, Arya joined Gendry and his family at a booth.

"Are you Gendry's girlfriend?" Gendry's baby sister asked Arya. Myrcella was her name.

Cersei stiffled a laugh, but said nothing. Arya glanced at Gendry, whose face was turning pink from embarassment.

"No," Arya said, a little sadness seeping into her voice.

"Why not?" Myrcella asked.

"We're just good friends," Arya said, refusing to look in Gendry's direction.

"Are you sure?" Myrcella asked slyly. "'cause he talks about you a lot. And I mean _a lot_."

"Okay Myrcella," Gendry said quickly.

"What?" She asked innocently, and it made Arya laugh, even if that laugh was from the awkwardness of the situation.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Cersei said quickly, saving Gendry from embarassment.

Arya and the Baratheon's said their goodbyes, and Gendry's family left, except he stayed, having come in his own car. When Arya started to walk towards her car, she noticed Gendry was going with her.

"I can walk by myself to my car, Gendry." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I know you can," he said. "I just wanted to apologize for my sister."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for telling her I'm not your girlfriend in front of your family," Arya said, confusing Gendry.

"What?" he asked her.

"Well, I just thought we'd be in private to talk about it…us." She stole glances between him and her car nervously.

When she settled her gaze on him finally, she didn't look happy. She didn't look mad either, just…sad. She said, "I'm just going to say this now: I'm…" she took a deep breathe, obviously conflicted about how to say the right words, "…not sure if a relationship is a good idea or not," she sounded unsure, as if she was trying to tell that to him or herself.

Gendry felt his heart tighten as the girl who was supposed to be with him slipped from his fingers as she stood in front of him. "Why not?" he asked, his voice coming across as sad and heartbroken. "We were doing so well before, you had fun on the date, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she said defensively.

"Then, what's wrong Arya? Is there another guy?" Gendry felt his blood run cold at the thought of her being with anyone but him.

"No," she said, shuffling her feet. "No, there isn't another guy. But there is the past, Gendry. Mine can't be forgotten."

"You can tell me about it, if you like. But the past makes no difference to the here and now, Arya. At least not to me. No one is perfect, our pasts don't make us who we are today." Gendry took another step, closing the distance between them. "I don't care about what happened before, I care about _you _and the _now_. I care about having a relationship with you, unless you tell me here and now you don't want me…Tell me you never want to see me again, and _mean _it… Mean it and I won't bother you ever again." Arya didn't respond for a few seconds, but she did bite her bottom lip, the same lip that Gendry thought about kissing over and over. She looked away from him, looking extremely sad. "I can't tell you that," she whispered finally, closing her eyes. "Because I am a selfish person."

All Gendry could do was kiss her. He held her face between his hands and kissed her, and she responded well by wrapping her arms around his neck.

XXX

When Arya came home and walked inside, she found Jon, Sansa, Ygritte, and Jon's friend Sam sitting in the living room watching Lord of the Rings.

"You look like you've had a hell of a night," Jon said to her, slurring his words.

"Jon are you drunk?" Arya asked.

"Nahh!" he said, shaking his head while Ygritte nodded hers.

Arya giggled at the sight of her older brother drunk, and then she went to her room, feeling relief mixed with happiness.

* * *

**I'm sorry for having this chapter out later than I had originally hoped. I'm working right now on the climax of this story, even though I don't know how long it will be. I don't want to disappoint anyone with how this story will end up, becuase it is hard for me to write down what I plan in my head. But I'm going to finish it nonetheless! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry for the break. I haven't abandoned this story. Thank you for staying with me. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Having people learn about Arya and Gendry's relationship turned out actually pretty well.

When Ros learned, it went like this:

Arya jumped when someone slammed a book on her desk in front of her. She looked up to see it was Ros.

"_You _and _Gendry?!_" She screeched.

"SHH!" Arya said, not wanting other people to hear.

"But like, what the he-" Ros glanced at the teacher, and steered herself, "heck Arya? Yooou didn't tell me?! Why not?"

"I'm sorry! I meant to tell you later today, wait- who did you hear it from?"

"I had to hear it from Ramsay! Do you have any idea what it's like to hear stuff from _him_?"

Arya leaned back in her chair to meet Ros's dagger gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you _directly after. _I was a bit busy."

"When did it start?" Ros asked.

"Last night," Arya explained.

A few seconds passed and Ros's glare didn't waver. Arya could've sworn Ros wanted to hit her.

"Okay!" She said happily, her expression changing in the blink of an eye. "Tell me more later, I love you!" Ros left before Arya could react.

Arya chuckled to herself softly at how Ros could change her emotions that fast.

When Jon found out a few days later:

"So, guess what Jon?" Ayra said as she licked Nutella off of a spoon.

"What?" Jon asked from where he sat at the counter, as he kept his gaze on his laptop screen with his reading glasses on.

"I quit," Arya said, smiling.

"Quit what?" Jon asked.

"Smoking. I quit."

Jon looked up at her. "Truly?" He asked.

"Yep," Arya said.

He took off his glasses and said, "Arya that's wonderful!"

"Yeah!"

"So…was it a boy that changed your mind?" He asked.

Arya's eyebrow furrowed and she asked, "Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Just a guess," Jon said. "Who is it? Is it your boyfriend, that Baratheon kid?"

"Gods you're good," Arya said.

Jon smirked.

"Wait, how did you know I was dating someone?" Arya asked as she rinsed her spoon off.

"Well, I may or may not have read one of your text messages when you may or may not have had your phone down here while you may have been taking a shower," Jon sniggered at her expression.

"Jon!" Arya exclaimed from where she stood. "That was private!"

"I'm sorry I thought it might have been from Sansa or dad!" Jon said as he put his hands up in surrender.

"You don't see me reading your texts from Ygritte," Arya said. "_Even _when you're in the shower."

"You have too," Jon accused her. "I know it."

"No," Arya said.

"Whatever you say, _freckles_," Jon said, smirking as he used the nickname Gendry gave her. Laughing, Jon barely dodged the dishtowel Arya threw at him.

And when Gendry's parents found out:

Cersei stood at the sink, coring an apple when Gendry came down the stairs. "Hey," she called to him. When he went to the kitchen, she asked, "How's your friend Arya?"

At the exact moment Gendry opened his mouth to answer her, Tommen came bounding down the stairs. "You mean girlfriend?" He asked, coming into the kitchen.

Cersei's jaw dropped, and she recovered quickly with a grin on her face. "Gendry why didn't you tell me?"

"How'd you find out?" Gendry asked Tommen.

"I read your text messages when you were in the shower," Tommen said.

"You did what?!" Gendry said.

Cersei sniggered from where she stood.

"Those are private!" Gendry continued.

"Then maybe you should stop leaving your phone on the couch," was all Tommen said before heading out the door to the backyard.

"So…" Cersei grinned. "How'd it start?"

"A few days ago," he responded, sitting at the counter across from her.

"She's such a lovely girl," his mother said. "You should invite her over for dinner sometime this week."

"Dad wouldn't like it," Gendry said.

Cersei rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Your _dad _doesn't like anything-" she stopped when they both heard Robert walking towards the kitchen. "That involves girl's night." Cersei added louder.

"Oh please _not _another knitting club," Robert said when he entered the kitchen.

"No dear," Cersei said. "Of course not."

When Robert wasn't looking, Cersei shot Gendry a look and he laughed as she tried to bite back a laugh of her own.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter came a lot faster than I thought! **

**I own nothing except the story line**

* * *

"How's you and Baratheon doing?" Ros asked Arya as she stretched her arms out on the blanket above her head.

"We're just fine," Arya said, flipping herself over so she lay on her back.

"Just fine?" Ros asked. "Have you two done it yet?"

"Seriously?" Arya asked, propping herself on one elbow to look at her friend easier. "You really are fucking asking me that?"

Ros shrugged her shoulders. "What?" She asked. "Incase you haven't noticed I am your _friend_. And a title as such entitles me to a few dirty details, now spill."

Arya huffed and lay back down. "We were close to doing it once."

"Once? That's hot," Ros said.

"But his little sister barged in on us."

Ros laughed and said, "Cockblocker much?"

"Very much," Arya said, remembering the incident.

_Things were getting hot and heavy between her and Gendry in his room. Just as he was able to unbuckle his belt, his sister's footsteps were approaching and both scrambled to get dressed. Gendry fumbled with his belt and Arya threw her shirt back on, thankful she was still wearing her bra. Just as Gendry looped his belt again, Myrcella opened the door. _

_"What are you guys doing?" Myrcella had asked them both. _

_"Uh…" Gendry scratched his head. "Talking about school work." _

_Arya rolled her eyes. _

_"Myrcella," Cersei's voice had called from down the hall. "Leave your brother and Arya alone. I'm sure they have much school work to discuss."_

_Myrcella shut the door and Gendry and Arya muffled their laughter in Gendry's bed sheet. _

_"That was so close," Arya had said. "You don't think she figured anything out do you?"_

_"I don't know," Gendry admitted, running his fingers through his hair. "But your shirt is on inside out."_

_Arya looked down at her shirt to see he was right. "Shit," she muttered. _

_"So…" Gendry trailed off. "Should we…?"_

_"The moment has been ruined."_

_"I thought as much," Gendry told her, kissing her forehead. _

"And you guys never did anything after that?" Ros asked.

Arya shook her head. "No, and I'm fine with it."

"Does he cuddle?" Ros asked.

"Want me to record the next time I see him for you?"

"So I can see you two make lovey dovey eyes at each other? No thank you."

"He's actually not lovey dovey," Arya said. "Just sweet."

"Ahh shit," Ros said.

"What?" Arya asked.

"You're falling in love with him." It wasn't a question.

Arya rested her forhead on her arms, enjoying the heat of the sun on her bare back. "Okay Ros," she said.

"You are."

"Can we discuss another topic now?" Arya asked quickly.

Ros chuckled and said, "Whatever you say boss," in a familiar muffled tone. Arya looked up to see Ros lighting a cigarette between her lips.

"You should quit smoking," Arya said.

"Oh you've changed," Ros said. "You've never told me that before."

"Seriously Ros," Arya said, flipping on her back and sitting up. "I did it. So can you."

When Ros chuckled, Arya said, "Please Ros…for me?"

Ros only looked at Arya for a few seconds, then slowly pulled the lit cigarette out of her mouth and then she smothered the red tip in the dirt beside the towel they both laid on. "For you and you only," she said.

Arya grinned. "I love you," she said.

"You know you my girl," Ros said.

As soon as she said that, Arya's phone vibrated. She picked it up to see a text message from Gendry.

_Gendry: Hey babe, do you want to come to dinner at my place tonight?_

"Who is it?" Ros asked.

Arya was interrupted when her phone vibrated again.

_Gendry: Yes, my family will be there. _

"Gendry wants me to come to his place and have dinner with him and his family," Arya said.

"Well shit, you better go!"

Arya smiled and texted Gendry that yes, she would come over.

"But his parents too? That would be awkward," Arya said to Ros.

"His mother already saved you two from his sister, I think you can handle dinner with them," Ros said. "Now come on or you're gonna turn into a tomato," Ros said, standing up.

Arya grinned when Gendry sent her a smiley face.


End file.
